


sportsmanship

by AslansCompass



Series: ohana [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family, Father/Son, Gen, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: For years,  Kal's wanted to play sports--any sport.  Joe has been equally insistent that's it's a horrible idea. But Kal might just have found one that could work for both of them.
Series: ohana [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375813
Kudos: 5





	sportsmanship

"Hey, Dad, would you sign this?" Kal set a paper on the counter top next to the stove.

  
Joe slid a pan of lasagna halfway out of the oven and poked it with a toothpick. "What for? I thought I already signed all your classroom policy sheets."

  
"Yeah... well... it's er...itsforthegymnasticsteam." He mumbled the last phrase in one breath.

  
"What was that?"

  
"It's for the gymnastics team." Kal repeated.

  
"Gymnastics." Joe set the pan on the counter. "Sports."

  
"Yes."

  
"Kal, we've talked about this before."

  
"I know."

  
"What makes you think I've changed my mind?"

  
"They were handing out the flyers this week and.... " Kal sighed. "Just... . it would be nice to make a few more friends. And with Barry...well... I want to do something. I need something else to think about, something else to do with my time." 

  
"I know it's rough. You two have always been close. But you also need to focus now that you're in high school. All that matters is that you work hard and do your best." 

  
Kal snorted. "Do my best? I never do my best. Nobody likes the smart kids. Not the other kids, not the teachers. So I joke around, miss a few assignments, get a few detentions, and they put up with me. I could do all those assignments in my sleep, but what would that get me?"

  
"Kal--" Joe started to answer, but Kal kept going. 

  
"I know you don't want me in sports, I get it. Because it's too easy. Because someone could get hurt. But I've thought about this." Kal started counting down on his fingers. "1. No one's gonna get hurt but me. It's a individual sport. There's spotters. No risk of bumping into someone. 2. It's not popular. There aren't college scouts or pro networks or recruiters. 3. It's about skill as well as strength. It has to look smooth, effortless, graceful. "

  
Joe's frown began to soften. 

  
"And finally, number 4: I'd have to work at it. I've tried a few of the exercises and it's not easy. But I know I can do it. It would be hard, but I can do it. And I don't remember ever feeling like that before." 

  
Joe looked at the flyer again. "Alright, I'll think about it." 


End file.
